A Maid I Have Loved
by GinniBell
Summary: Emily hires a maid that she likes. It seems an once infamous Jess Mariano also has taken a liken for the young woman.
1. Chapter 1

A Maid I Have Loved

"Ready."

A tall brunette woman asked to the people next to her. A quiet sigh was heard coming from one of the three people, with the deep breath it seemed likely to be the only man there.

"Yes."

The shortest of the group, a petit, girl with large, wavy, brown, but still semi-fizzy hair pushed the doorbell. The dull ringing sound was heard the men grabbed the first woman's hand with a gentle squeeze.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore are waiting for you in the sitting room. Please let me take you belongings." A melodic voice said as the door opened and the young women the voice belonged two stepped aside.

"Thanks, you're new, how long have you been here?" The question took the young maid off for a moment, but she put the four coats away quietly. With a smile she opened to answer, when a voice cut her off.

"Lorelai, must you ask her that." A scolding tone was heard before the steps of infamous Emily Gilmore.

"Sorry mom, well don't you seem chipper." With a smile and a gentle wave to the maid Lorelai and company walked and sat down.

"Mrs. Gilmore would you like for me to make the drinks, while you settle with your family?" The voice rang again within the house. The steps of the redheaded maid quickly followed the group.

"That would be lovely, thank you."

Thanks, umm, I'll have white wine please, Luke will have a beer." She turned to the two younger women. "Girls, what would you like?"

"I'll just have a club soda, thanks." Responded the young adult, the other simply asking for water; with a curtly nod the women skipped to the drink cart and the drink were poured and giving to the company within a minute.

"Can I help with anything else Mrs. Gilmore?" The bright headed women asked. When her boss answered with a no, she returned to the kitchen to check on her dinner.

_Kitchen_

I quickly walked into the kitchen; I gave the dinner a slow stir, tasting it with a flick of my finger. It was still hot and extremely flavorful I turned the slow cooker down to low, just to keep it warm and poured the whole wheat egg noodles into the pot, which was already boiling for I started it before getting the door. Walking over to the island I began making the salad.

Swiftly I washed the vegetables and fruits, based on your definition of the two, chopping them up and dropping them into to the salad bowl. I pushed it away and walked back over to the noodles, with a stir, I replaced the lid. It was 6:50. Walking over to salad bowl mixing and placing into the personal bowls, the timer went off. Pouring the noodles into the pasta strainer – placing the noodles back into the pot for the time begin with the lid to keep them warm.

Placing the salads down making sure the table was perfect I walked to the room, "Pardon me but dinner is served." With a curt nod I lead them into the dining room I pulled out the chairs for both Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore – while the other four simply sat themselves.

"Enjoy your salad – the main course should be complete soon. And I pour anyone there drinks?" asking with my hand folded gently behind me and waiting for a response from the six people before me.

"Red wine would be fine, and would you like some grape juice April?" Mr. Gilmore answered, the young girl, April nodding to Mr. Gilmore with a shy smile.

I poured the glasses and excused myself once they began eating.

_Dining-Room_

"Mom, who old is that girl," Lorelai questioned her mother, "she seems so young."

"Her name is Allison, she is Rory's age. She isn't that young, but yes she is sort of young."

"Luke, I was wondering how your nephew is doing, what was his name, Tess, well anyway, I saw him at the wedding and well he seemed okay. . .," Emily trailed off, waiting for a response.

"Oh, well Jess, not Tess, is good. He is in Philly, writing and working. He is okay; he got his GED a few years ago. I'm proud of him." Luke said with a smile.

"Okay, well maybe you can get a hold of him and your family because Richard and I were thinking of having a get together now that you are back from your honeymoon and Rory is working here, to become the editor in chief of the Hartford Courant.", she said with a smile, "anyway, we thought it would be nice (the word was forced and a little stressed) to have the families together. That why the first time we see each other is not on the upcoming holidays." Mrs. Gilmore ended her "thought" with a stressed out smile and a look of encouragement from her husband across the table.

"That would be nice Emily." Though everyone wasn't honestly looking forward to this encounter, it was semi-needed and Luke did want to be able to have his family around each other. This included everyone, for he was a family strong person.

_Kitchen_

Dinner was over, everyone had left, and everything was cleaned. I could finally go home. Pulling on my long bright purple pea coat, my gloves on and my scarf over my neck I walked to the living room with my purse and bag over my arm. I took a breath and entered the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore – everything is away and cleaned, do you need anything before I head out?" I asked in the polite tone I was taught by my parents to use.

"No, thank-you, we are fine. Did you make sure to take the leftovers?" Mrs. Gilmore replied.

"Yes, thank you for this again, I can leave them in the fridge for you, if you would like them for yourselves." I tried to keep my tone even, not to show I was nervous.

"That is fine, we never eat the leftovers. You take them, enjoy them, it would be a waste if you don't." I nodded with a whispered thank-you, I started to walk, "Allison", I stopped turned, "You did a wonderful job tonight, everything was perfect." I smiled.

"Thank-you Mrs. Gilmore, goodnight, Mr. Gilmore, Mrs. Gilmore." Turning to them in turn, I gently waved and walked back out the servant entrance/exit. I smiled to myself, this was a good job, and it paid amazingly. I prayed that I could keep it, for I have heard rumors of the Gilmore and while I try to disregard suck gossip it did still make me quiver in fear of losing their kindness and trust.


	2. Chapter 2

A Maid I Have Loved

Chapter 2

"Mom, I'm here." I called gently walking into the house. It was quiet and I didn't want to wake anyone up if I could help it. I walked to the living-room. I looked to see the twins on the couch, the looked at me gently. They ran to me hugging my hips. I laughed slightly and bent down and hugged them both. They pulled me to the kitchen were my parents were in the kitchen. I nudged the twins to sit for their bedtime snack.

"Hi mom, I have leftovers. I'll put them in the fridge for you." I said placing the plastic bowl on the shelf and pulling out the milk.

I poured the milk and grabbed the cookies from the cookie jar shaped like a pink pig. I took out eight cookies, placed three on each of the twin's plate and passed one to my mom. The kids started eating there cookies and drinking there milk. My mother wrapped her arm around my waist and we walked to the couch, sitting there. We finished our cookies and just sat with each other for the moment.

"How were they today?" I asked after a minute or so passed.

"Angels, they always are. They both finished their homework and they stayed in the program after school. They had fun, playing tag and other games they'll tell you all about. We ate the leftovers from yesterday for dinner – they are amazing. And they were good, they always are, sweetie. I don't know why you think they are going to do something bad. You raised them well." My mom always told me this.

My parents have been big part in the life – they raised me well and I made a mistake that resulted in my two beautiful babies, and they were a little disappointed, but they never held it against me. I don't live with them, but I do try and help them as much as they help me. They watch my kids when I have work and cart them all over for me, to and from school. They help me a lot and mostly by just being there.

"I know, and thanks mom. I couldn't have done it without you and dad. I love you." I said as I cuddled up to my mom. She hugged me back.

Getting up we walked back to the kitchen, Marilyn was washing the glasses and Michael was throwing out their napkins. I smiled to myself and told them to say good-bye to grandma.

While in the car I listen to my babies both go on and on about school and what they did today. I talked with them and got listened as Marilyn and Michael told me how some girl was cheating at tag. I laughed at their stories and we talked about my day.

It was 10:30 by the time we got home, my parents living Hartford and I live in Woodbridge. Which is about a 40 minute drive, but isn't that bad for my parents to drive to because my mom and dad have book clubs and places they go to close by. I still sometimes feel bad that they have to drive 40 minutes to get my kids afterschool.

When we walked into the house we all raced to our rooms – we always race to get our pajamas on, on Fridays because it's movie night. (It was a good and fast way to get my children ready for bed without trouble.) Once everyone was ready, the hot chocolate was poured, popcorn popped, and mallomars ready we started the movie. Marilyn on my right and Michael on my left, I cuddled close to my babies.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking with the twins I had to take Marilyn to her dance lessons and Michael wanted to go to the book store in the nearby town. I tend to go to the small town near us a lot.

I would in all honestly prefer to live in Stars Hollow, but I couldn't afford to up and leave a perfectly good house. Patrick's, the twins father, he is currently off fighting, but this was his family's house and he let me use it until he came back. Then I knew it was time to move. It had too many memories, sad memories, for my personal taste.

We walked to Missy Patty's Dance studio, Marilyn pulling my hand already in her dance outfit, just bursting to go in.

"Mom, please can we walk faster I need to get there early. I have to show Missy Patty that I've been practicing." She was pulling harder.

"Okay, go on then girly. I'm going to go with your brother we are going to go shopping at bit. I will pick you up at the steps when class is over. And we can get something to eat." I told Marilyn firmly, she has had run off before.

With a nod and a hug good-bye Marilyn took off to the dance studio.

"What should we get first, ice cream or shopping?" I looked down towards Michael.

"Ice cream, then we can go to the book store. I need to get the Nine Stories." He told me, even though I know he reads like crazy, sometimes I'm still amazed by him.

"Okay, because I was thinking about getting the, Chocolate-Chocolate-Chocolate, ice cream for forever now." I said with a smile.

Eating our ice cream looking around for books, Michael had a pile by him already reading. I was looking for some myself. I grabbed about seven books for myself and a few for Marilyn say well. Buying the books and spending a lot more than I would have liked to, but it was worth it.

"You like Salinger?" A man, ask my son, I looked over but continued talking to Andrew.

"I like him enough. But he isn't my favorite, I kept getting annoyed reading A Catcher in the Rye, he kept rambling to me." I smiled in response.

"I like him but I get want you are saying took me a while to finally except it and live with the ramblings. But it's sort of like poetry, sometimes, you just want them to come out and say it." I waved bye to Andrew and walked over to my son with our bags of books.

"Hey, I'm Allison, Michael's mom." I held my hand out to be shaken. He shook my hand and smiled at me.

"I'm Jess."

"Well, we were about to go and get my daughter from her dance lessons then something to eat. You can join us if you would like?" I asked hoping he would, he seemed to like Michael, he liked books, and he was cute.

"I would like that, where were you planning on going?" I looked down to Michael.

"Up to you baby." Michael rolled his eye to at me, I just smiled.

"Can we go to Al's I want Chinese food." I nodded and looked at the dark haired man.

"That okay with you?" He nodded. And we started walking to pick up Marilyn.


End file.
